A Kittyfied Family!
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: Tohru and Kyo have been married for ten years. They also have an eight year old daughter who is cursed with the spirit of the cat. Yuki secretly still loves Tohru. Will he ever be with her? Will Kyo win his first battle? Will Shigure ever ditch babysittin
1. Chikara

"Beepbeep Beepbeep" went the old alarm clock. Groaning from both the horrid noise and the wonderful stretch she took, she opened her eyes and rolled out of bed. Ahhh, another beautiful morning! She snuck to the bathroom and back. This was the day, the day she would finally do it!  
  
Slowly, carefully, she opened the master bedroom's door without letting it squeak. Just for extra protection she dropped to the ground quietly and crawled over to the bed. She stood up and gazed upon her sleeping victims. 'Ok...' she told herself 'on the count of three...one...two...'  
  
"Rowre!!" she fell back and tumbled a few times. "Oh, daddy! You always spoil my fun!" she complained. Kyo laughed. "Yea but you never spoil mine, Chikara!" It was then that Tohru rolled over in a half daze. "Uhhh...it gets earlier and earlier every day..."  
  
Soon enough though, they were all up and fixing breakfast together. When everything was ready Tohru ordered everyone to the dining room table to get served. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kyo offered. "I'll be ok, don't worry sweetie," she insisted.  
  
As soon as everything was on the table and she had sat down, Tohru took a moment to gaze at the two most important people in her life. Doing so, she giggled a little. Both her husband and daughter had bright orange hair and the same intense eyes. Luckily for her though, Chikara was quite a bit more laid back then Kyo, although not 100% angel.  
  
It wasn't long until they both noticed her staring. "What's wrong with you?" they both asked. Tohru just smiled her goofy smile. "Just looking at how adorable you both are!" she said happily. Chikara automatically looked at her dad and smirked. "Haha, mommy thinks your adorable!" she teased, putting extra emphasis on the last word. Kyo just looked irritatedly at her and replied, "Shut up you little imp..."  
  
Chikara stuck her tongue out at him when he looked away. Tohru giggled again and gave her a little high five under the table. Kyo was oblivious to the whole thing. They all finished up their breakfast and the two girls went straight to work on the dishes. Kyo, on the other hand, went to the dojo built on to the house to begin lessons.  
  
He loved his work and the fact that he could always be close to his family. He wasn't too worried about his daughter, though. He had trained her himself from the time she was three. She was eight now, and a black belt but he still felt better about being around. Despite being tough on the outside, he loved his family more then anything else. They were the more important then all else.  
  
Back in the kitchen mother and daughter were having a blast gossiping. "I think we made daddy blush today!" Chikara exclaimed excitedly. "Yes, and that was a great come back..." Tohru smiled, "He didn't even see it!" At this they both giggled and finished up the dishes.  
  
When they were done, they made their way to the small living room to catch the morning cartoons. "You know, I think your cooking is getting better and better Chik," Tohru encouraged. "Thanks mommy, but I'll never be as good as you! Daddy even said your cooking is the very best!" Hearing this, Tohru blushed. She and Kyo had been married for ten years and he still had the power to make her blush.  
  
Finally they found some good cartoons, Tom and Jeri. As Chik watched the madness with excitement, cheering on her fellow cat, Tohru became flooded with memories. She laughed a little to herself.  
  
While Kyo took his lunch break from training his karate students, Tohru sprang the question on him. "Kyo, I want to go visit Sohma-kun..." she said, looking down into her lap. Both father and daughter's ears popped up. "Eww, Uncle Yuki is stinky! He smells like leeks!" Chikara whined. Kyo smiled with pride at his little girl but came back to reality. "I don't mind..." he lied.  
  
After the rude comment she made, Chikara was forced to come along. It was a fierce struggle until Kyo joined in, siding with Tohru. "Aww, but daddy! You even said yourself that Uncle Yuki is a damn rat!" Hearing these words come out of her made Tohru give about the most evil stare she would be possible with.  
  
Kyo, of course, didn't stick around too much longer after that. It was one of the quickest lunch breaks he had taken in a long time. As soon as he was back to work, the girls left to visit Yuki. 


	2. A visit to Yuki's

After a long long long long walk, as Chikara would describe it, they appeared at Yuki's house. Suddenly it struck Tohru. "I forgot to call!" she exclaimed. Hearing a commotion outside, the lovely, purple haired man walked out to see what was going on. When he saw his old friend his eyes lit up.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Honda, I'm so pleased to see you! And I see you brought little Chikara along too!" he said and smiled gracefully at them both. Chikara just stood there and scowled but Tohru returned the smile with an even bigger one. "I'm so sorry I didn't call first! It totally slipped my mind!" "Don't worry about it. All I ever do anymore is work on my garden..." Yuki insisted.  
  
While the grown-ups became consumed in conversation, Chikara began to explore the yard. She began humming the tune her mother had taught her that was made up by Uncle Momiji and looking for small bugs to pass the time away. Grown-ups could be so boring!  
  
"So..." began Yuki, "You and Kyo doing well? I see your lil' girl is lively as always." Tohru smiled contently at him. "Yes, everything is wonderful. His dojo is hopping and Chikara seems to be growing a foot every day. I'm so glad it's summer now. I get lonely when she isn't around..."  
  
Yuki looked at Tohru lovingly. Even after all these years he still loved her. True, he had become quite famous after a few modeling careers and retired already, but he never felt love like what came from her. "You know, you can always come here and visit if you get lonely," he insisted.  
  
Tohru smiled her smile. "I'll remember that! Thank you so much!" then looked at her watch, "Oh my! We need to head home! I have to start fixing dinner soon! Sohma-kun, why don't you join us one night?" she requested. Yuki smiled again, she had a way of doing that to him. "That sounds very nice."  
  
Once home, Tohru went straight to the kitchen and began to cook dinner. After a while the tantalizing smell brought Kyo and Chikara down from the roof. Tohru had fixed the regular favorite, cod with a little onigiri. Se sighed and laid the food on the table, trying to make sure one of them didn't chew her arm off to get one.  
  
"So..." Kyo began, with his mouth half full, "...have a good time at his house?" "Yes, actually we both did, didn't we Chik?" Chikara nodded enthusiastically. Kyo just looked back down at his food and started eating again. Why did it piss him off? "In fact," Tohru continued, "I have invited him for dinner one night!"  
  
Kyo spit up the cola he was drinking. "WHAT?! Aww, hell no!" Tohru automatically bowed down a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind. I'll just call him and tell him we cant!" Seeing Tohru so humiliated brought Kyo back to his senses and then he realized what he had said. "No, no! Don't worry, lets have him. I was just caught unprepared...I'm sorry....Tohru..."  
  
Now, of course Chikara was used to all this. It happened at least every week. Daddy would lose his temper, mommy would apologize, and then daddy would apologize. It was a system, their system, and it worked just fine. She knew that a movie would follow shortly after dinner too.  
  
When the dishes were washed and the lights out they all cuddled up to the T.V for their only hour a day. Chikara was always in the middle though, so her parents could be close to each other and her at the same time. That was also a working system.  
  
By the time Simba had reclaimed his rightful place as king, everyone was ready for bed. Chikara hugged her parents good night and after a brief struggle made her way upstairs to her room, leaving Tohru and Kyo alone together for the fist time in their waking day.  
  
Kyo smiled at Tohru evilly. "You ready for bed?" he asked in a menacing voice. Tohru just looked at him wearily. "I don't know...it's been a long day and..." she was stopped by Kyo's lips caressing hers. They sat there and shared a smidgen of kisses before making their way up to the bedroom. 


	3. Romance please!

Tohru sat in bed, already dressed in her night shirt while Kyo was in the bathroom. 'Oh no...' she sighed wearily to herself, 'what is he planning...' She sighed with relief when he emerged, wearing his sleep pants, but she wasn't relieved for long.  
  
As soon as he was in bed he began kissing her neck in all the right places. She couldn't help but giggle. "Kyo...what happened to sleeping at night?" He kissed her a little more before pulling back. "Oh please Tohru!" then dropped his voice low. "...please...baby..."  
  
Who could say no to a face like that? Tohru smiled sweetly, wearily, in a positive reply. Before she even had time to adjust herself in the bed he was over her, smothering her with kisses. Tohru suddenly got a burst of energy, although no one will ever know where from, and began kissing him back while feeling down his body carefully, so as not to change his form.  
  
She knew exactly what the limits were since they had done this many times, but she still always kept a careful awareness about her. She slowly made her way down to the waist of his pants, where, when there, pulled them down just enough, smiling a little when hearing his groan of delight.  
  
By the time she had finished with this certain preparation he had already gotten her panties off and was waiting. Both ready now, they gazed at each other for a moment. Tohru remembered just getting married and wondering if this was even possible, and remembered the wonderfulness of finding out it was. Sex was never the first thing she thought about but she knew it made Kyo very happy, so it made her happy too, not to mention it felt great.  
  
He began sliding it in and out slowly, and hearing Tohru's moans, moved faster and faster each time. She wanted to hold him, wanted to feel his body against hers, and he wanted the same. A tear rolled down her cheek, not from physical pain but the urge, the intense want.  
  
Kyo soon noticed and ceased quickly. "Tohru...what's wrong?!" His heart was racing and she could hear the panic in his voice. At this moment they both noticed Chikara standing at the door, her eyes full of tears. "Why are you hurting mommy?" she sobbed.  
  
Kyo turned to comfort his daughter but she ran from the doorway. He looked down at Tohru, overwhelmed. "What'll we do?" he asked her in a dazed way. She sat up slowly and took a deep breath, "I guess we have to tell her..." she supposed. Kyo groaned. "It's too late for this...."  
  
Soon enough though, they were both sufficiently dressed and in Chikara's bedroom. When she saw her mom she leaped into her arms and sobbed there safely. "Baby, I think we need to talk...," Tohru whispered to her, "...about what you saw." "Why was daddy hurting you..?" she managed out in between sniffles. Tohru looked down at her and smiled gently.  
  
After the long discussion both parents tucked her safely in, kissed her on the forehead, and went back to their room where they plopped themselves down comfortably. "Well I guess this is goodnight..." Kyo whispered. "Yes," Tohru answered, half asleep from all of the emotionally draining explaining she had no help with. Then they both rolled over and faced each other to sleep.  
  
Just before he closed his eyes, Kyo remembered something. "Sweetie...why were you crying?" Tohru blushed. How could she tell him when it might hurt his feelings? "I just love you so much...." Both satisfied by the answer, they finally closed their eyes. 


	4. Yuki comes again

The next morning no sooner after the breakfast dishes were done the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi, Sohma residence." Tohru sang in her phone voice. "Hello Miss Honda," came the voice on the other end. "Oh! Hello Sohma-kun! It's so nice to hear from you!" Tohru cried. "Well..." he stammered, "I was wondering when I could possibly come visit you... but don't go out of your way for me!!"  
  
Tohru didn't notice his last remark because she was already deep in thought. "How about you just come to dinner with us tonight, if that doesn't hut your schedule? I can redo mine anytime!" she insisted. "Great! What time will you allow me?" "Anytime," Tohru told him, pleased.  
  
After Yuki agreed to bring some of his famous home-grown leeks they both got off the phone and Tohru ran toward the dojo. Yuki was probably going to be here soon. Kyo better know. It had been a little over a year since they both finally admitted they didn't hate each other but that didn't mean they were buddy-buddy.  
  
When the latest Kyo storm passed after the announcement Tohru went straight to work fixing dinner. True, it was a little early to start but she was excited. They didn't have friends over much because they lived so far from the main house. Yuki hadn't even visited in a couple of months.  
  
While chopping the vegetables she rarely got to get out, daydreams flowed through her mind. She hoped the two men would get along. Last time she thought it went wonderfully until that night after Yuki left. Kyo was convinced Yuki was flirting and nothing Tohru said changed his mind.  
  
SLICE. Blood started oozing from her finger. "Oh baka!" she insulted herself, "Pay attention!" Kyo walked in for lunch, still a little steamy. He walked into the kitchen where Tohru's back was to him. "Where is Chikara," he asked dully and without concern. "Outside catching crickets," Tohru said frantically. The bleeding wasn't going away and she didn't want Kyo to worry about her.  
  
Kyo's ears perked up slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. "Nothing!" Tohru insisted. He decided to get playful and swung her around, then observed the heavy bleeding. "OH MY GOD!" Kyo yelled, "What the hell are ya doin?! Just wait here and I'll get you a damn band-aid!"  
  
After Chik was born Kyo had eased up on the cursing greatly, but when he was stressed in some way it would all come back. He had gone from the room and was back in a flash with a band-aid. He carefully administered the band- aid onto her shaking hand. "There baka! Jeez, never do that to me again! I told you vegetables were bad news!"  
  
Tohru made him his favorite sandwich as reward and he was back to work in a flash, only after making her promise to come get him if any more bleeding occurred. Chikara came in with several crickets in a cup minutes after Kyo was back at work. She made it seem like nothing had even happened last night. "Mommy, will you please make me a sandwich?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Well of course Tohru couldn't say no and didn't even want to. She made a sandwich and a glass of milk and set it on the table for her daughter. By this time, it was time to make dinner and Tohru was glad she got at least a bit of a start.  
  
She had just about finished preparing everything except the leeks, which she didn't have yet, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she heard Chikara screech from a distant room. A moment later Yuki was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello again Miss Honda!" he greeted, but from behind him he heard an irritated voice say, "It's Mrs. Sohma. Dammit man, it's been ten years, get it right!" Yuki didn't even turn around. "Hello Kyo."  
  
"Uhhh.......dinner's almost ready!" Tohru cheered trying to change the subject. Hearing this Chikara skipped into the room and took several chopsticks to the table, along with clean plates. Tohru smiled proudly at her daughter. 


	5. Humiliation

Dinner had been quite the experience. It was a one sided stare down the whole time. While Yuki calmly ate his miso soup and home-made bread with a variety with vegetables, Kyo kept an eye out. For what, Tohru didn't know. Chikara was very well behaved until chit chat began.  
  
It was inevitable. "So what have you been up to Chikara?" Yuki asked pleasantly. "I saw mommy and daddy having sex last night," she said with a huge grin on her face. Tohru blushed and Kyo laid his face in his hands. Yuki was shocked. "Oh...uhh...that's...uhhh"  
  
Tohru stood up from the table. "One moment please," she said with a fake smile on her face, pulling Chikara from the table as well, leaving Kyo and Yuki alone in the room. Once in the next room she let her have it. "Chikara Sohma! That was very rude, and you know it! Now you go apologize right now!"  
  
Back in the dining room, there was an awkward silence for a while. Yuki decided to say something...anything! "Well...it's good that your marriage is doing well even after ten years...." "Yea..." Kyo muffled, head still in his hands. Then more silence.  
  
Chikara and Tohru appeared from the other room. "I'm sorry, Uncle Yuki...that was rude of me..." Chikara said sweetly with her little kitten face. Yuki melted. "Aww, it's ok sweetie...." He said and gave her a slight hug.  
  
Then came the dishes. Yuki decided to help Tohru so that Kyo could have a little talk with his daughter as well. She washed and he dried quietly until a dish slipped and almost hit the floor, but Yuki swiftly saved it from a horrible fate. They both laughed at that.  
  
The laughter turned into conversation. "So you all must be doing well.." Yuki commented, bringing another blush from Tohru. "Yes....it has always been well." She said softly. "I wish you would come visit me more...I would come here but I feel like Kyo doesn't want me here.." "Ehh, Kyo thinks you flirt..." Tohru giggled, "He is very jealous.."  
  
Their hands touched while passing a dish and Yuki got the rush he felt every time he touched her. There was so much he wanted to say...wanted to do but couldn't. "Miss Honda, why did you choose him?" Tohru stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. He had never asked this before.  
  
"Well, uhh....I love him...." She finally said, lacking better description, "I love you too Sohma-kun...but Kyo...." "Sorry I asked," Yuki responded coldly, not giving her time to finish. Not another word was spoken.  
  
When they were finished they all sat down to watch the nightly movie. Not long into it, though, a middle-aged Hatori came to pick Yuki up. After a short farewell between him and the cats, Yuki and Tohru stood out on the porch for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened in the kitchen," Yuki apologized. "Please...I understand Sohma-kun, and I want you to know how happy I am to know you and be your friend." Tohru's words were always full of light and the light seemed to fill him.  
  
Without thinking he leaned down towards her and kissed her. Feeling her rigid body, he relented. "Miss Honda....I lov...." "Good night Sohma-kun. I hope you can come visit again soon, send Hatori-san our love," and with that Tohru sped inside to safety.  
  
Yuki was humiliated. He couldn't believe he had just done that, and after he and Kyo were finally starting to get along. Would Kyo even find out? That much was up to Tohru. He didn't know what had even come over him. Well, one thing was for sure, Tohru would always stay true to Kyo, that was proven.  
  
Inside the house, Tohru looked at her family: Kyo and Chikara snuggled up together under his old blanket, then sat down beside them. The rest of the movie played through but Tohru didn't see an instant of it. She kept juggling in her head whether to tell Kyo or not. In the end, she decided not to.  
  
After the movie they did their normal bed-time routine. When finally in bed Kyo rolled over and looked at her suspiciously. "What's wrong?" Tohru just rolled over so she wouldn't have to see him. "I'm just very tired. Good night sweetie." 


	6. Poor Tohru, take a chill pill

That night her dreams were full of Yuki. The kiss replayed in her head several times until finally it had worn out its animation. Then unconscious images of different things that might happen if Kyo found out went across her mind.  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. Looking at the clock, she saw it was around 2:00 am. Would she have to suffer with this until morning? No, she would tell him right now. She had never kept a secret from him and never will.  
  
She rolled over and saw Kyo sleeping peacefully. She couldn't wake him up! It would simply be too rude, no matter how bad she felt! She rolled back over and fell back asleep soon. More dreams passed through her subconscious. She woke back up suddenly. It was 2:20am. She had to do something.  
  
For the second time, she rolled over and looked at her dear husband. "Kyo....Kyo wake up..." she whispered faintly. He stirred slightly and rolled over facing her, still asleep. "Kyo!" she urged. He opened his eyes unwillingly. "What? Did you hear something?" he mumbled.  
  
"I need to tell you something....about Yuki..." "Can't this wait till morning?" he grumbled. "Kyo....he kissed me..." she confessed. Kyo sat up in a flash. "WHAT?!" "I'm sorry I didn't wait until morning but I couldn't hide it from you..." "Did you just let him?!" he shouted. Tears came to her eyes. "Kyo.....do you really thing I would?" she stammered out.  
  
Kyo's heart felt like it was ripping. He couldn't believe he just accused Tohru of this, his sweet little angel. "I...I'm sorry....I know you would never do that...." He tried to apologize. Too late, her back was to him and she was sobbing to herself silently. He touched her shoulder in attempt to console her but to no avail.  
  
After a few moments of crying she finally peeped out a few words. "....Hold me...." She begged quietly. He did his best. He put his arm around her as close as e could without touching his torso to hers. She just cried more. "Please....hold me..." He then new what she meant.  
  
Without remorse he grabbed her close to him and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. POOF, a cute little kitty was laying beside her. Tohru smiled slightly and rolled over to face him, still teary eyed. "Tohru...I'm sorry..." he meeped out. "I love you Kyo..." and with this she cuddled up close to him and fell asleep with him in her arms.  
  
The next morning Tohru woke up alone in her bed. It was also quite a bit later then she normally woke up. "Oh no...the breakfast..." she groaned and got out of bed and dressed in a hurry.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find several plain rice balls neatly made for her with a note that read:  
  
Hey, I made you breakfast so don't worry about us. Me and Chikara are going out for a while. Take the time to relax. I know you deserve it.  
Love,  
Kyo  
  
After she got done reading it she wiped the tear from her eye and ate the food left for her. She was the luckiest woman alive. She had a wonderful husband and a sweet, charming daughter who both treated her like a queen.  
  
After her breakfast she grabbed a towel and headed for the bath. The water ready, she stepped into the warmth. She took her time and soaked for a while, not thinking about a thing until she realized....  
  
"Where did those two go?!" she yelled out-loud to herself. Only last night Kyo had found out about Yuki and now he went out. She began to panic but the tried to reason with herself. He took Chikara along. He would never make a scene with her around....would he?  
  
She jumped out of the bath and rushed for the phone to call Yuki. After a few seconds he picked up. "Did Kyo and Chikara come by there?" she asked frantically. "Miss Honda? Is that you?" asked a surprised Yuki. He had thought for sure she would never talk to him again.  
  
"Did they come by?" she repeated. "No, why?" he asked, confusion growing. "I told him what happened last night and now he went out with Chik and I don't know where to...never mind. If you see them, tell them I want them to come home....please?" "You told him?! Ehhh, I guess I deserve that. I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't my place..."  
  
After a brief discussion about the incident, Tohru got off the phone, very relieved. Maybe Kyo had just taken her to the store or something, plus, Yuki and her had made up. Everything was going her way....well....sort of.  
  
She took quick glance at the house. It was a bloody mess! She cleaned up as quickly as she could before her two troublemakers got home. 


	7. The Fighting Bit

Tohru was waiting for him when he got home, and Kyo knew he was in trouble. "Where have you been?" Tohru asked as calmly as possible. Kyo, still in the process of taking his shoes off didn't even look up at her. "Don't worry; I didn't kill the damn rat yet..."  
  
Tohru would have laughed at this except she was hit with the sudden and speech impeding realization that her daughter was not with Kyo. "Where is Chikara!!" she screamed frantically. Kyo looked up at her with a smile but it soon wiped off his face when he saw the pale faced terror in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry!" he tried to comfort while grabbing her arm and pressing it to his body, "I would never leave her anywhere. She is at Shigure's house so we can have our chat with Yuki..." Before he had a chance to react to anything, Tohru collapsed to the floor and sat there.  
  
Kyo knelt down to her and pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes. "Sweetie, calm down." He was really starting to worry about her. She didn't just lapse into panic attacks every day. He softened his voice and tried again. "I'm sorry, calm down....I love you.....calm down..."  
  
"I'm so so so sorry Kyo....I'm so stupid...." "Hush, just....." Not knowing what to do, Kyo touched her face with the tips of his fingers and wiped away her forming tears, then kissed her softly. "I'm sorry about this Yuki thing...we...don't have to do this..." he stammered out.  
  
Tohru looked up at him, a faint smile on her face. "No, if we don't you will make a fuss for forever!" The smile grew on her face and a slight scowl set upon Kyo's. "What's that supposed ta mean?" "Nothing!" The old Tohru was back.  
  
Tohru tapped lightly on the front door to Yuki's small but elegant house. After seeing a faint wisp of a nearby curtain, the door opened and Tohru faced the handsome man. "Hello Sohma-kun. I was wondering if...." POW, the wood panel on the side of the doorway cracked and shattered with Kyo's punch, right beside Yuki's head.  
  
Without so much as a twitch, Yuki smiled at Tohru. "Ah, I understand Miss Honda." Kyo looked as though he was going to pop a vein. "It's Mrs. Sohma, jackass!" After a quick, frightful glance at Kyo, Tohru turned toward Yuki once again. "Thank you."  
  
The three of them stepped into the front yard, past the garden and the hell commenced. Tohru had never seen two grown men act in the way Yuki and Kyo did. It was like high school all over. Kyo would yell a few profound words while Yuki would calmly stand there with his arms crossed.  
  
"I understand that you are angry stupid cat, but get a grip." This was the last straw for Kyo. "Look here asshole; you don't kiss people's wives! She's mine goddammit, she chose me and she never regrets it!" The first punch was thrown, only to Tohru's surprise it was Yuki who threw it.  
  
Kyo quickly go up and hit Yuki in the eye. This made both Yuki and Tohru gasp. Kyo got a hit in! For the first time in all of his life Kyo got a hit in on Yuki Sohma and not on accident like on the way to New Years when the two boys bumped heads. That doesn't count.  
  
It didn't take long for the old way to come back. Yuki pounded Kyo into the ground until he was left curled up and bleeding. Tohru stepped out of Yuki's house with some hot tea for them all but dropped the tray and rushed toward Kyo.  
  
"Kyo! Kyo are you ok! Here, lie down, let me see..." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She had never seen Kyo so badly beaten. She rolled him over and looked at his injuries. To her relief the only thing bleeding was his nose, but he was still out of breath and bruised all over.  
  
Tohru wiped the blood from below the neko's nose and kissed his lips very gently. "I thought you were..." Tohru kissed him again and laid her head on his chest. "Thank goodness you are ok!" Standing a few yards away from the couple, fists clenched. He wanted to turn away but couldn't. He was supposed to be the one Tohru cared about and worried over...the one she kissed every day. He was obviously better then the stupid cat so why?  
  
"Why!?" he yelled before he could stop himself, "Miss Honda, I can't stand it! He doesn't deserve you!" Yuki dropped to his knees and put one hand over his black and swelling eye. "I want your love more then anything..."  
  
"Shut up..." Kyo groaned, "Tohru....lets go home." He tried to stand up and almost succeeded but collapsed just as he was on his feet. He wasn't going anywhere. Tohru looked at Yuki pleadingly. "Sohma-kun, can we stay here with you tonight. Then we can talk..." 


	8. Spending The Night

Tohru tucked Kyo's limp cat body into Yuki's guest room bed. He had gotten so weak he reluctantly changed, unwillingly. When she was sure he was comfortable, Tohru got up to leave but a small orange paw reached up toward her.  
  
"Don't leave...I don't want him to be with you alone..." Tohru smiled at the cute little kitty telling her all these things. It still tickled her. "Ok Ill just call Shigure to tell him he is having a sleep over!" She giggled lightly. "I don't think he'll ever have the house to himself."  
  
Hearing her voice must have calmed him because before she was even done talking Kyo was fast asleep. She quietly stepped out into the small hallway to see Yuki hanging up the phone. "Shigure says it's ok and Hatori is coming over in the morning to check on him."  
  
Tohru's honey eyes lit up and seemed to make all his efforts worth it, even if it was for the stupid cat who stole his love. "Thank you so much Sohma- kun!" She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Do you wanna talk now? Kyo is asleep...it will be just like old times."  
  
They situated themselves comfortably into the den and Tohru went to make some more tea. She came back with hot tea on another tray. "I am so sorry for breaking your tray earlier Sohma-kun, I'll get you another one. I was such a klutz."  
  
"Miss Honda, you are not a klutz, it was my fault you did that..." She set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Yuki. "Sohma-kun...you know I'm here whenever you want to talk no matter what Kyo says." They both smile and their conversation began.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at Shigure's house Chikara sat happily at the kotatsu behind Shigure, chatting away and braided his hair while he read the paper. "Ya, daddy is probably beating stinky uncle Yuki up by now! Daddy is the best!" Shigure giggled. "Hehe you think so?"  
  
"Ya, daddy is the strongest person in the world and mommy is the nicest." She had just got done braiding the last lock of his hair and turned him around to see the finished product. He looked like a Japanese Snoop Dog.  
  
"Well I will agree with you about your mom! You might have some hope yet, young flower!" Chikara gave Shigure a sour look. "Grandpa Shigure, I'm a cat, not a flower! And you look lovely!" Now Shigure made the sour face.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuki sat as close to Tohru as he could without scaring her. He wanted to hear her voice forever even if it was is she was yelling at him, which she wasn't and probable never would. Their conversation was nearing its end and still they hadn't touched on her feelings for him.  
  
"Miss Honda, I have only one more question. Why did you choose him? What did I do wrong?" This was two questions but he knew he wouldn't say anything. She stared at her now empty cup in her hands, deep in concentration trying to find the right answer.  
  
"You were both so wonderful to me, both princes. I think though, I think that Kyo clicked for me in a way. He is so rough at times and it's hard to get him to talk about how he feels, but he clicked. I could feel him, his warmth..." She looked up at Yuki who was turned away from her now.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Sohma-kun! I love you too, I always will. You are so kind to me and you love me too. If I ever lost you I wouldn't know what to do..." When she couldn't say any more she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
While she did, Yuki slowly faced up towards her and caught her lips in his for the second time ever. This time she didn't go rigid or run away. She just backed away calmly. "Sohma-kun, Kyo was right what he said earlier. I don't regret being with him...ever."  
  
It was Yuki's turn to look into his empty cup. "I understand...uhhh....Miss Hond...err...Sohma, it's late, let's go to bed." Tohru smiled peacefully. "That sounds wonderful!" They both got up and walked down the hall toward the bathroom to brush their teeth. 


	9. Crazy Lady!

Kyo woke up the next morning very heavily. His ribs felt like they had caved in and his arm hurt to high heaven but he forgot all about it when he realized where he was and who was there, or should it be who wasn't there.  
  
He jumped up and ran toward the living room to see Yuki asleep on the couch. "Where the hell is Tohru?!" The sudden shrill yell startled Yuki so much he fell off the couch with a thump. He got up sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "She's....good god man, put some clothes on!"  
  
In this new recognition, Kyo darted back to the room he had slept in and put his wrinkled clothes back on from the day before, hurrying to get back to the living room for the much needed information. "Are you happy? Now, where is she, and if you did anything your ass is grass!"  
  
Yuki giggled under his breath. "You mean like yesterday?" True, his eye was slightly swollen and a faint shade of purple from the punch, which actually made him more radiant in its own way matching the tint of his eyes and hair almost perfectly, but it had been another land slide of a victory for Yuki.  
  
"Where is she?" The low growl would have scared any normal person but Yuki was used to it. "Chill, she's in my room still asleep judging from the lack of wonderful smells in the air." Without even listening to Yuki's last comment Kyo staggered into Yuki's room.  
  
Beep beep Beep beep, the alarm clock in the guest room sounded. Chikara opened her eyes and stretched. She quickly scurried to the bathroom and back. It wouldn't be the same but it would be good enough. This was the day!  
  
She silently prowled the hall looking for the room and found it quite easily from Shigure's horrible snoring. She crept to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. This was too easy! What's the sport in this? A few moments after she entered, she walked out feeling as pleased with herself as se could get out of this event.  
  
Shigure woke up from shear irritation and ripped the taped piece of paper off his face. There were only two words on it: Too Easy! He laughed and rolled out of bed. She could have a pure angel for a mother and still be a little evil.  
  
The eggs sizzled and the rice steamed in the maker. Kyo wasn't sure what he was doing but he wanted to do something special for Tohru, if you could call cooking breakfast at your most hated enemy's house 'doing something special'.  
  
Yuki walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom door. He could hear the shower going. "Miss Honda, I have your towel!" after a moment he heard the water stop and followed by a thump. "Oh my god, Miss Honda!"  
  
Yuki flung the door open and found Tohru sitting on the floor naked. As quickly as he could, he covered her with the towel and turned away. "I am so sorry; I thought you were hurt..." He was interrupted by profuse giggling. "Silly me!"  
  
The now nearly traumatized man stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door slowly behind him, not looking back. He gradually made his way to the kitchen where Kyo was finishing up. The cousins exchanged glances. "Is this what you go through every day?" Kyo gave Yuki an odd look. "What do you mean?" "Err...never mind!"  
  
Now fresh, clean, and dressed, Tohru entered the living room where the men had the food set out. "Ah, I'm so sorry I didn't wake up in time to make it for you all!" She sat down beside Kyo on the couch facing Yuki. Kyo filled her plate and passed it to her, the whole time glaring at Yuki. When the breakfast was finished and Tohru washed the dishes by demand, the couple decided to take their leave. "Now remember, if you ever want to come up, just come!" Tohru insisted, not noticing Kyo's death stare.  
  
It wasn't long until they arrived at Shigure's house. Just stepping foot into the front yard one could feel chaos happening. The quickened their pace just a tad to the front door. "Chikara, we're here to pick you up!" Tohru called.  
  
Up popped their daughter's head from behind a nearby potted plant. "Hey mommy, hey daddy, me and Grandpa Shigure are playing hide and seek and I'm winning! I've been here for twenty minutes and he still hasn't found me!"  
  
The two parents looked at each other and headed for the office where they found Shigure drawing pictures of women. "What the hell are you doing?! You are supposed to be watching her!" Shigure grinned and turned toward Kyo. "She is as bright as you are Kyo! Don't worry, I check on her every now and again!"  
  
Kyo exited the room, steaming. "Thank you Shigure-san. I think the visit last night really helped everything." Shigure smiled heartily at the compliment. "It was my pleasure. Besides, you took so much care of me when you lived here....Oh how I miss my flower!"  
  
They all met in the entrance area of the house and exchanged farewells. As the neko family were about to leave, there was a knock on the door. Tohru happily opened the door to see Kagura standing on the front step. "Tohru! It's been so long!" 


	10. A Girls' Day Out

My original plot to this story was supposed to be: Kyo and Tohru are married with a child, life like that... and Yuki trying to find love....I guess I do need more plot for it by now though huh?  
On another note, I like writing this story. I think I spit out a new chapter every other day or something....oh well..()

* * *

The girls went into the living room and sat down at the kotatsu where they began chatting up a storm. Kagura turned to face Chikara. "Oh my, you are such a big girl now! I always knew your father would make beautiful children....although....I had wished I was the mother...." The lovely midnight haired girl bowed her head and tried to stop tears.  
  
"You're really weird Aunt Kagura!" Kyo stopped any more possible rude comments by pulling the young girl into the kitchen where he and Shigure were hiding from the possible 'storm'. Kagura regained her compose and looked back up at Tohru. "So...how have you all been?"  
  
Needless to say it was a good two hours before they got out of the house and to their own. "Good grief mommy! I didn't know you could talk that much!" Kyo thumped Chikara in the head. "It wasn't your mother, it was that terrifying creature you call an aunt."  
  
Tohru flushed for a second but it was too late. "What did you do now?" Kyo's voice was low and dangerous. "I....invited her over to spend the night sometime..." Tohru put on her best smile in hopes it would win her husband over, but all in vain.  
  
"What?! Why don't you ever let me help decide these things?!" The irises in the neko man's eyes were turning a deeper shade of red every second. "I'm sorry! I can stay at her place then, w just wanted to get together some time...I'm sorry." Tohru's eyes were getting softer and softer as she looked down at the hard wood floor of the entry way.  
  
"Oh brother, here we go again..." Chikara sighed and went up to her room for some paper she could possible find to color on. And the beat goes on...  
  
Now feeling the familiar twinge of guilt that came along with his quick temper, Kyo lifted his hand gently to touch his wife's soft flaming cheek. "Look, I'm sorry, that woman just drives me crazy though. Forgive me?" Tohru looked up into Kyo's eyes and smiled broadly. "Ok, her house tomorrow, I'm there. Can you handle Chik?"  
  
The neko jumped back slightly. "Wha? You're not taking Chikara?! I have work!" Tohru raised an eyebrow to this but then looked back at the floor. "Ok, I'll take her then...." The stress-o-meter was rising in Kyo. "No, I guess she would have fun helping me out....."  
  
The next few hours passed by like greased lightning for Kyo and before he knew it, he was helping Tohru get her things together for her "sleep over" the next morning. Tohru made sure to leave plenty of food ready to warm up and eat and left Chikara directions to finishing little parts of the meals and was out the door in two turns. The father and daughter looked at each other as soon as the door was closed safely behind her.  
  
"Daddy, are we gonna die?" Out of instinct, the cat ears and tail instantly appeared out of the grown man. "What's that supposed to mean?! I can handle things!" Feeling the confidence in his voice made the little girl smile broadly. "So what do we do now?"  
  
Kyo gave the young girl cat a stupid look. "I'm getting to work...I haven't been there for two days!" and he began to walk down the hall towards the dojo. "Ya daddy! That's a great idea! I can be your assistant and teach those stinky boys a thing or two!" Kyo stopped short in the hallway. "Hell no! You'll get hurt...or someone will transform you!"  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru had just arrived at Kagura's apartment and the girls had just began chatting and sharing stories of what had been happening to them lately but it wasn't long before Tohru's face was constantly full of worry. The pig noticed almost immediately. "Don't worry Tohru, he's a big boy! And I'm sure Chikara is behaving." It didn't seem to help the poor woman's nerves though. She loved her family. She really didn't know what she would do without them and she was always there to take care of them both. Kagura interrupted the flowing thoughts though. "Let's go to a movie! That was so much fun when we were teenagers, remember!"  
  
She smiled when that finally brought a grin to Tohru's face. "That sounds like fun....and you are absolutely right. He's not helpless!" They put their shoes on, giggling the whole time, and walked out the door, arm in arm.  
------  
"Hiiiya! Come on you stupid boys, catch me! Hahaha, you all are pathetic, losing to a girl!" It was obvious that Chikara was kicking the student's butts even though she was much younger then them. It was only when the last opponent fell that Chikara walked out in triumph. "Well daddy, I'm going to finish the dinner mommy left for us!"  
  
Kyo looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and nodded to the young girl only afterwards taking notice in all the limp bodies on the floor. He chuckled. "Ok, get up and work on your forms, obviously you all need more practice..." The teenage boys whined as they lay on the floor but slowly, one by one, got up.  
------   
Tohru and Kagura walked out of the movie theater, tears full in their eyes. "Why did he have to die? Stupid men!" the black haired one sobbed softly. "I know...she loved him and he will never know it!" The girls walked slowly down the dark street as they tried to gain their composures. "We really should do this more often..." Tohru finally peeped out.  
  
The two girls walked down town and past the old Sohma building that Tohru had once worked at. She had hated quitting but when Chikara was born she knew what was most important to her and Kyo's dojo had luckily enough taken off just before their daughter was born. "Brings back memories huh?" Kagura whispered as if speaking any louder would make everything crumble around them.  
  
"I know, lets visit Momiji since we are here! He is the president now after all!" Tohru gazed at the fiery expression on Kagura's excited face skeptically. "I don't know...he is a very busy man now..." "Oh nonsense! He'll probably have a heart attack when he sees you Tohru!" Kagura wished she hadn't put the last fraise like that because it caused instant spaz. "Oh no, that would be horrible! I would hate myself if I did that!" Kagura rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know that's not what I meant!"  
  
After a moment of inner torment Tohru was talked into going and seeing her old friend after at least two years. Had it been that long? 


	11. The First Fight

Hey, Sorry this chapter took longer but I've been wrapped up in Final Fantasy VIII. Woot! But anyways, someone recently asked me how it was possible to have both Chikara and Kyo cursed with the cat and I thought about it and figured out an alibi...  
  
When Tohru helped Kyo through his true form situation it lifted his curse. True, he still has the 'turning into a cat' condition, but he is no longer "cursed" with it. It is just a condition. Does that make any sense? And that left the curse itself floating around in the abyss till Chikara was born, where she inherited the curse.

* * *

"Sir, there are two women here to see you. They say they are family," a young woman talked into her phone. She paused for a moment and held the phone away from her ear. Kagura and Tohru could both hear Momiji's excitable voice even from across the desk. "Send them in! Send them in!" Reluctantly, the secretary buzzed a button and showed them to the door behind her.  
  
As they passed through the door the two were greeted by a very handsome, blond haired man. "Tohru!! Kagura!! I'm so happy to see you! How long has it been?" Momiji hugged Kagura with all his might and tried to hug Tohru but was stopped. "Momiji-kun, you'll change!"  
  
He paused at this realization and smiled, scratching his head. "Oh ya, I forgot....it's hard to remember with you because you are like my big sister!" Tohru's eyes teared up just slightly. "Aww Momiji-kun....I'm very honored!" But her attention was soon averted to his clothes.  
  
He was wearing a very elegant navy blue suit with a clean white shirt and a pink tie. "Love the tie, Momiji," Kagura teased but Tohru was blushing. He was every bit as attractive as Yuki was. "You...you are very handsome Momiji- kun..." The bunny grinned widely at her. "Thanks! I wasn't too sure about the whole suit thing since I looked better in a dress when I was younger but it turned out!"  
  
Even though he was a grown man, Momiji still had an almost childish, innocent voice when he was excited. Tohru and Kagura both giggled to hear his voice reach such a level.  
  
"Momiji-kun, you haven't changed a bit!" Tohru smiled. Momiji looked at her, smiling with one eyes closed and his tongue slightly out. "Say, how is Chikara? She was very little when I last saw her! Why don't you come visit me anymore Tohru?"  
  
Kagura, growing bored from being ignored in the conversation, began looking at the pictures neatly placed between the mountains of candy bars on Momiji's desk. "Hey Momiji, who is this?" She asked, taking a picture off and holding it up for all to see.  
  
Tohru instantly realized the face, even with the years put on the features. "That's your mom! How do you manage to have her picture up?" The grown man looked at her with a goofy grin that even maturity couldn't hide. "Me and mom started talking. We are actually great friends now! She still doesn't know I'm her son...and probably never will, but I know her and I am close...What more can I ask for?"  
  
He broke from his concentration of the story to find both women looking at him sparkle eyed. "Oh, that is the most wonderful story!!" They both cried in unison. Momiji blushed, "Aw, it isn't that good of a story!" but Tohru instantly shook his remark off, "Oh no, it's a wonderful story Momiji-kun! I feel like I could just hug you!" The seriousness of the situation lifted from the only man in the room and he grinned. "Yea, you're right...it is wonderful!"  
  
  
  
"Look daddy, I made dinner just for you!" Kyo stared at the way-to-colorful- for his-taste food in hopes it might disappear. "Wh....what's in it?" Chikara beamed in pride. "It's a secret daddy! You have to taste it and guess!" "Hel....Heck no! Tell me!"  
  
The worst thing that could have happened to poor Kyo happened. His daughter gave him the kitten face. "Daddy...don't you trust me...." He could have poked his eyes out with his fork, but being the "good" father he was he took it and instead poked I into the rainbow dinner.  
  
The girl stood over him like a prison guard, making sure he ate every last bit in his mouth. When the neko finally swallowed, she squealed with delight. "What do you think daddy? Is it as good as mommy's cooking?" Kyo looked up at her teary eyed and choked a smile. "You know, it's so good we should save it all for when mommy comes back. Then we can all enjoy it!"  
  
A wave of relief swept over him when Chikara smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you daddy! I hoped you would like it!..." The red heads smiled at each other. "...But don't worry! I wrote down the whole recipe and we can eat it now and I can fix it again when mommy comes home!"  
  
  
  
"So are you gonna crash with me tonight? It is late!" Kagura asked as her and Tohru left the old Sohma building with pockets stuffed with candy. "Of course! All my stuff is there you know!" the onigiri cried, waving her arms around. "Great! You can call when we get home then. I know you are worried about those two..." "Oh thank you Kagura-kun! I am!"  
  
The pace quickened and not much was said all the way to the apartment from Kagura's struggle to even keep up with her friend. "Wait up, it's not like they are both dead!" she finally screamed when she was too out of breath to chase anymore. Bad move!  
  
"Kyo! Kyo is everyone all right?" Tohru panted into the little phone on Kagura's kitchen counter. "...Depends on what you call 'all right'." The other end answered. "What?! Is Chik ok?!" Laughter rang out in the earpiece. "Yes, she is the cruel one around here. First, she beat all my students...man do I look like a crappy sensei! Next, she cooked me 'dinner'. I have never seen so much color in one dish!" When he was finally done he waited for a reply.  
  
".....You let Chikara go to your dojo? What if some thing bad happened?" Kyo was flabbergasted at the comment. "She is a big girl...she can take care of herself!" CLICK Tohru hung up on her husband.  
  
"Wow, what was that all about?" The onigiri hadn't even noticed that Kagura had been listening to her the whole time. ".......I am...just like every other mother........Kagura.....am I over protective?" The pig opened her arms up and welcomed the other woman into them. "There there. You're just doing your best. No, you are the best mother I have ever known."  
  
They stayed in the embrace for several moments. "I need to go home. I need to talk to Kyo." "At least get some sleep Tohru."  
  
They changed and got into bed. Just as Tohru thought she was going to fall asleep a small voice rose from the silence. "So this is you first ever real fight with him huh....." She pondered this. "Yes, I guess so...what do I do?"

* * *

Yea, did this chapter take forever or what? Not to mention I got to the third disc of FFIV and it was too scratched to read so I had to put it down! Noooo! I'll just go to McKay's and buy it cheep! Anyways, I think I have figured out a good way to continue the 'plot line'. Please Review! 


	12. Are You Afraid Of Me?

Well, after about 1000000 years I wrote another chapter for this story. I know it is kind of plotless and that fact pains me but I just love writing it. Trust me, I will (maybe cough) add a plot to it...

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving so early in the morning but I HAVE to go home and sort everything out with Kyo..." Tohru apologized to Kagura. "No prob, maybe we can do this another time when things aren't so hectic..." The two girls smiled at each other and Tohru quickly picked up her things and left for home.

The walk home was dreary, despite the beautiful day. Tohru couldn't stop thinking about the fight and what might happen and how Kyo must feel. "Oh I'm such a baka!" she screamed at herself, on the verge of tears. "Heh, you sure are...and clumsy too..." an older teenager chuckled from behind her.

"Hiro, don't be mean!" a girl scolded. Recognizing the voices, Tohru wiped her eyes and turned around with a wonderful smile. "Hiro and Kisa, It's been so long! Imagine meeting you here!" Kisa smiled back at her warmly but Hiro gave a rude look. "We're on Sohma property goofy!"

The three began walking together down the road. "So what have you all been up to lately?" Tohru asked, curios to know what the couple had been doing in recent times. "Oh Sissy, Me and Hiro are thinking about getting married!" When the two girls squealed together Hiro decided things was getting ridiculous. "Don't call her sissy! You are frickin 19 years old woman!" Kisa just gave him a smug look and continued on with her silliness with Tohru.

After a short distance the couple bid her farewell and set out in their own direction, leaving Tohru alone with her thoughts, once again. She didn't have to walk far to get off the property and onto her own. She walked quietly through the yard and opened the door to see a quiet, dark house. 'Hmm, maybe I over reacted....'

The onigiri crept up the stairs and opened the door to her daughter's room. Chikara was adorably cuddled up to a body pillow with her soft, pink blanket up around her chin, drooling profusely over every article of bedding. She would probably be up soon.

Seeing that Chik was all right and settled nicely into bed, Tohru turned her attention to her husband in the other room. She walked only a little further down the hall and peeked into her own room. Kyo was just as he always slept, on his side facing her side of the bed. The only difference was he had her pillow cuddled up against his face and upper body.

Perked up by the scene, the onigiri stepped closer to the bed and sat down on it. When the neko stirred and softly moaned from the disturbance, she smiled and lay down with her head on the pillow against his body. Careful no to touch his torso too much, she gently draped her arm over him and began rubbing his back, making him purr in his sleep.

When Tohru thought nothing could get any better and that she could lie there forever, the alarm clock sounded fiercely. BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP. Kyo slowly opened his eyes due to the annoying sound but snapped out of any possible dream state to see his wife curled up next to him.

"Tohru...." He whispered softly, but his gaze faltered from her and he tried to roll over but found he couldn't from her grasp. 'No! He is mad at me for last night...' was Tohru's only thought before balling up with tears. "I'm sorry Kyo! I shouldn't have done that! Please forgive me! Oh, I'm such a baka!" she cried, burying her face into his chest.

They both stayed like that for a few moments, unmoving except from slight shivers on Tohru's part. She only stopped when she felt a hand place itself on the top of her head and start rubbing her hair. "It's ok...ok? No harm done..."

The onigiri looked up into her husband's now soft and understanding eyes. "Kyo..." her sentence was abruptly ceased by the contact his lips made with hers. Tohru closed her eyes and drank in the sensation as she reached up and placed he arms firmly around his neck. They kissed for several minutes then decided to come up for some air. "I'm so glad your home...I missed you..." Kyo admitted softly, crawling as close to her as possible and wrapping himself around her.

"Aw crap! I'll never be able to sneak up on you daddy! You are really girly!" Chikara giggled sleepily from the master bedroom door. "Shut up." Kyo retaliated, letting go of Tohru and rolling out of bed. "Don't use those words young lady. I can't imagine where you got them..." Tohru scolded, eyeing Kyo.

"Mom, can I help daddy in the dojo again? It was really fun yesterday!" Chikara cried, nearly dropping the plate she was drying from breakfast. "No baby, you might bump into one of those boys and then what would we do?" Disappointed by the negative answer, Chikara looked back down at her plate and continued drying it off. From the door, Kyo looked at the two and turned away with a sigh.

'What's gotten into her? She has never been like this towards Chik...' he pondered as he went to the other end of the house where his dojo was located. 'I better talk to her at lunch...'

When Tohru and Chikara were done with dishes, they both sat down at the table and played a little Dai Hin Min and chatted. "Mommy, what did you do while you were gone last night?" "Kagura-kun and I went to the movies."

"Oh," Chikara grunted, and then looked down at her hand with extreme concentration. "Mommy...are you ever afraid of me?" Tohru's once smiling face looked up from her hand at her daughter with a frown. "Why would you say that? I love you."

"Last night me and daddy talked about his mommy. He said she never let him do anything and that we are both very lucky that you love us...He said you are afraid of him when...you know...but that you love him anyways. Are you afraid of me mommy...?" Chikara asked, voice faltering at the end.

Tohru dropped her hand of cards, got up, and went to her daughter, kneeling down in front of her so she could see her face and hugged her. "Don't you worry baby. I love you," she whispered into the girl's ear and squeezed her tighter to her.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Kyo asked, coming into the scene a little late and grabbing a sandwich from the fridge. Tohru stood up and eyed her husband. "Can we talk?" she asked stiffly. "Ok, I was going to suggest that anyways..." he replied calmly. Tohru walked into the next room to wait on Kyo. He, in turn, winked at his daughter and followed. "Wish me luck..."

* * *

This chapter had a little more....er...drama? If you could even call it that....I wanna put a lot more humor in the next chapter...  



End file.
